1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to delivery and control of data and data sequences representing musical waveforms to a digital computer organ or synthesizer. The digital computer organ was first developed by the Allen Organ Company of Macungie, Penna. in 1968. Organs of interest to the subject invention include the Allen System 122, 123, 203, 204, 301, 433, 436, 462, and 903. Other multiple computer Allen organs can make use of the invention by applying it to one of the computers or by using more than one invention in each organ configuration. In addition, selected other labels manufacture digital computer organs and synthesizers such as RMI (Rocky Mount Instrument). This invention is related to any organ that makes use of an optical punched card or paper tape reader.
Voice generation in each of the above organs is controlled by a digital computer. On digital computer organs with an optical card reader one or more of the voice register contents ae alterable, a process called voice programming. Voice programming is accomplished during a performance in the following manner: an alterable voice selection switch is set, then a prepunched paper card is inserted into the card reader. This process is repeated for each new voice entered. Thus, voice programming is slow and cumbersome, making it very difficult to alter voices during performance, a frequently desired action. Voice programming during a performance or a religious service is particularly desirable for smaller organs, since it increases the versatility of the organ by increasing the effective number of voices available in the organ registration.
The manufacturer of the computer organs currently has a standing policy of refusing to provide prepunched cards on a custom basis. Composite timbre cards are available on only a very limited basis. The ability to modify data voice characteristics, either pre-stored in the organ computer memory or introduced by the card reader is also desirable. What is therefore needed is a system taking advantage of the alterable voice reaader which enables a user to reprogram the digital computer organ substantially instantaneously. Still further, what is needed is a system to enable a computer organ user to program a composite voice during a single entry process. Furthermore, what is needed is the capacity to modify existing voice data to change tonal characteristics or amplitude. Still further, these functions need to be accomplished in a user oriented manner that is both economical and reliable. In addition, what is needed is a voice altering system which will retrofit to the digital computer organ. Finally, is is desirable to lessen or eliminate the reliance on the cumbersome card library and to increase the effective number of registers of the organ. The functions must be accomplished in a manner which does not require any modification of the computer circuitry nor which presents a problem of potential interference with circuits relates to the organ computer or its input interfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents and publication were uncovered in a search of prior art references in the United States Patent and Trademark Office:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,179;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,110;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,755;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,006;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,321;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,323; and
The publication of an advertisement for a currently available system in the December 1979 issue of the Computer Music Journal which shows two types of keyboards, one related to selecting pitch and one for dynamic harmonic control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,179 discloses a card reader for a musical organ in which the card is inserted between the ends of a number of fiberoptic bundles. The light source directs light through the upper bundles and through the holes in the card to the lower bundles and to actuate photoconductive devices. There is no suggestion in this patent of bypassing the use of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,110 shows the use of the keyboard for energizing light sources which are coupled by fiberoptic rods to a rotatable disk having actual musical notes recorded thereon. This patent does not suggest the use of a keyboard with a computer-operated organ. The remaining four patents are owned by Allen Organ Company, none of which relate to apparatus of the type herein disclosed and claimed.
The advertisement shows the use of an alphanumeric keyboard for data input into a memory and control device which can be called back by the master or pitch keyboard of the musical instrument. A block diagram on one page of the advertisement shows direct coupling between the two keyboards. This advertisement, under the trade name of Fairlight, also suggests that data can be entered into the master keyboard by drawing curves directly onto a screen with a light pen. Light pen input to computers is already in extensive use in the industry and does not represent a unique feature of this instrument. The instrument does not use a card reader for input and thus do not relate to the type of apparatus of the type herein disclosed and claimed.